duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Timeline/Revolution Final
This is a list of events that happened in the background story during Revolution Final. The following events on this page take place during DMR-21 to DMR-23 and all DMD and DMX sets between them. This is a sequel of the events caused by Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity in Revolution. DMR-21 Team Hamukatsu and Dogiragon Buster *After Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity was destroyed by the hands of Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden, Dokindam X went onto a rampage and seals the world and creates Initials. Nobody can stop Dokindam X in its rampage. *In his rampage, he created a mysterious force; D2 Fields. D2 Fields are a dynamite and dangerous space who bring disaster to those who oppose Dokindam X and protection to those who support him. These D2 Fields defy logic and increase the rampage of Dokindam X. *The strongest D2 Fields are assigned a Master Initials to protect them. These Master Initials include Heavy Pop, D2P, King Walsura, D2S, Jigokushivaku, D2K, Godfather, D2G, Yaw Sark, D2Y and Forbidden Voltron, D2-V. Dokindam X cannot be defeated before the 6 are defeated. *At the same time, Miradante, Time Revolution has past its miracle hour and returns to the future. This has greatly reduced the Revolutionary offenses and his successor, Miracle Star, Heaven Revolutionary Knight Emperor continues to fight for him. *In order to withstand the rampage of Dokindam X, Multicolored Revolutionaries start to appear, but they were not enough to defeat Dokindam X, so they researched the power of the Invaders and created Revolution Change. *The new Revolutionaries had a good sense of fellowship and created teams between themselves. The 5 teams are; **Team Hamukatsu of bravery and friendship, led by Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution; **Team Damama of spirits, nature and the unknown, led by Puchohenza, Mia Moja; **Team Doremi of music, freedom and invincibility, led by Miracle Star, Heaven Revolutionary Knight Emperor; **Team Acme of scheming and betrayal, led by Demonkazura, Evil Revolutionary Grudge Weed; **Team Tech who joined to explore Dokindam X's mystery, led by Question, Secret Revolutionary Questioner. **Additionally, the Nine Extremes Invaders give supports to all Revolutionaries. *In them, Doremi, Tech and Acme formed the "3 Knights" and have good synergy. However, Acme cannot be trusted and creatures like Evil Heat, Screaming Demon Dragon belive that Miracle Star of Doremi over trusts Demonkazura of Acme. *Hamukatsu was the first one to attack the Initials. In there they see the D2 Field Forbidden Area Hellfire and Forbidden Voltron, D2-V. In there Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution fought Forbidden Voltron, D2-V and Hamukatsu was in a pinch situation, but Hamukatsu used Revolution Change and defeated him, which caused the sky to explode. *Then Tech, Doremi and Acme went to the D2 Fields. But then Acme gives out a strange smile. But Miracle Star isn't aware of it. *Then there was a scientist who tried to create Walsura because he liked them but failed. but then he got the power of Dokindam X and suceeded with his help. He then created the Gel 7 with it. While it was a failed experiment, he still likes it. *But then the scientist created Liquid People Sen with malicous powers and created more walsura. But then he made a fatal mistake and the Walsura killed him. One of the walsura claimed that he was king and other Walsura started rampage. It was all the plans of Dokindam X. *And then Demonkazura, Evil Revolutionary Grudge Weed of Acme entered Psychedelic Garden, Paradise of D guarded by Heavy Pop, D2P. When this happened, numerous O.HA.NA.P were creating an art. When the art completes, the world will end. Acme attacked Heavy Pop when it was overly concentrating on completing the art and it was defeated. *Question, Secret Revolutionary Questioner of Tech entered Arena Kamone, Firefighting of D guarded by Godfather, D2G. Godfather and Tech fought each other in a firery battle. *Puchohenza, Mia Moja of Damama entered Haridelberg, Hell of D guarded by Jigokushivaku, D2K. While Damama got an upper hand using Chaka Nguruma, Jigokushivaku suddenly used Denjara Switch and reversed the situation. *Denjara Switch has the ability to reverse the situation in one go by causing catastrophes. However, Puchohenza now makes the ultimate sacrifice and triggerss Final Revolution. *The Final Revolution is a power that is able of destroying the world and further increases destruction. However, Puchohenza, seeing this powerful Denjara Switch - Can't do anything other than activating it. *When Puchohenza triggers Final Revolution, Jigokushivaku is completely crushed and Haridelbelg is reduced to ruins. *However, Acme fails to stop the art of Heavy Pop. Will the end of the world be stopped? *Now Hamukatsu attacks the D2 Fields just like other teams. At that moment, the revived voltron, Forbidden Gigatron, D2V2 appears and is the left hand of Dokindam X. *Then Dogiragon was suddenly covered a blue armor and had the marks of Gaial Kaiser, Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal, Onimaru "Explosion", Golden Age, Katsuking, Kung Fu Shogun, Glenmalt, Dragon Edge, Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon and Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution on his sword and becomes Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader! The Dogiragon and Gigatron then clashed with each other. *Now Voltron, Jigokushivaku and Heavy Pop were defeated in the hands of Dogiragon, Puchohenza and Demonkazura. But there was something wrong. An Initials named "J" appeared. And Dokindam X creates more Master Initials. *The day the true forbidden comes is not far away... DMR-22 World is Zero!! Blackout!! *Acme has stopped the end of the world art by the D2P Initials by defeating P.P.P.P. With the support of Malvartz, Staff of the Questioner, Tech has defeated Godfather. And Doremi has defeated King Walsura in a hard battle. *However now there is a new tribe of Master Initials, the D2J Initials led by Jelvis, D2J. While Doremi, Tech and Acme valiantly fought, they were no match for Jelvis's strength and were all imprisoned by his jail tactics. *Those who are locked in Jail House Lock, Jail of D cannot move and Jelvis increases in power the more enemies that it locks. In this desperate situation, the 3 warriors are finished...or are they? *Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader has defeated Forbidden Gigatron, D2V2 and Puchohenza, Mia Moja fought with the baby initials led by Bubble, D2B. *While the D2B Initials were small, they were suprisingly powerful as they possess extreme strength. Due to this, the Milkboy initials has powered up Bubble to extreme levels and Puchohenza activates his final revolution again to crush Bubble. *After defeating both Initial tribes, Dogiragon Buster and Puchohenza finally goes to fight Dokindam X, but before this all of the Master Initials must be defeated. But as Doremi, Tech and Acme cannot fight Jelvis, D2J as they were locked by it, this is futile. *But as they were defeated, Miracle Star's wish again reaches to the future and Miradante, now in the form of Miradante Twelve, Time Pope enters into the present...again! With his amazing powers, Miradante Twelve defeats Jelvis. *However, now Acme dissappears, and returns as another race of initials, the D2M as Demonkazura gets powered up as Magurakazura, D2M. As a Master Initials, Magurakazura can control D2 Fields. *And as the power of Revolution increases, ruins had appeared all over Rando and they are the new form of the Draguner's memories. *After Jelvis is defeated, Dogiragon Buster and Puchohenza go and fight Dokindam X. Despite relentless force, Dokindam X is not bickering and all of its attacks carry devastating power. And there is no way to defeat Dokindam X! Now as the 2 were valiantly fighting, the Revolutionaries had gained back morale. *At the same time in order to supply energy to Team Hamukatsu, a team of chefs led by Mishra, Triple Star Iron Man, Ebikatsu, Star 2 and Tonkatsu, Star 1 had appeared and they solely provide energy-giving fried food such as Curry Bread. *And as Dokindam X uses Dokindam Area, Forbidden of D to increase its power, it expands power and thus becomes even harder to defeat. *But suddenly, in the dark skies a light appears. And now, Puchohenza's friend, Wachagona, Muen Zangu has created a D2 Field for the Revolutionaries and has became a Master Revolutionary, And the D2 Field is Big Bang Festival Life, D of Revolution! *While Puchohenza has extreme responsibilities as the tribe leader of the Damama tribe, Wachagona has always gave him support and it's now the same. *Now with this final attack with extreme power, at the first time of history, Dokindam X...is defeated! *But as now the revolutionaries cheer, the base that Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity once lived in was reconstructed by a group of initials, the W initials. In there was a new type of Forbidden known as VV-8, Forbidden Machine. This Forbidden was hidden in the depths of the sea and should never be awoken. 4-W, Break Speed has reconstructed the data left by Gyuujinmaru and revived VV-8. *And Spannard W, Break Speed has also reconstructed All for One, Machine of D and created the Master Initials Wild Speed, D2W. Wild Speed has the ability to turn all creatures into Commands and thus allowing them to break seals. *Now, Miradante Twelve fights VV-8 who can reconstruct time itself. The battle that crosses time begins! *Redzone, Roaring Invasion. He is the strongest invader who was defeated by 3 Revolution 0, and is revived as Deadzone, S-Rank Zombie, which then got taken over by Dokindam X and became his most loyal messenger, Redzone X, Forbidden Lightning Sonic. *And after Dokindam X is defeated and the Invader virus is destroyed, unlike the Nine Extremes invaders he did not join the Revolutionaries and continues to oppose them. *Now Redzone absorbs all remaining forbidden power and becomes the last Invader, the Invader ZERO, Blackout, ZERO Invasion! *And now despite Dokindam X being defeated, it does not matter to Redzone and Redzone continues to serve the Forbidden, like VV-8. The reason is that the forbiddens came from another planet and were assigned to destroy the world. the 2 that exist in Rando are VV-8 and Dokindam X, which all came from a motherly body. If this motherly body is not destroyed, the forbidden never dies and the world will end. *All enemies save for VV-8, Blackout and the motherly body were defeated. However, one last initials stands in the way. *Jigokushivaku, D2K, who was defeated by Puchohenza, was in fact not the true D2K initials, but it was somebody else. Who was it....? But anyway, if it is not defeated, the day of peace will never come. DMR-23 Dogiragolden VS Dormageddon X *When the Revolutionaries are fighting the Initials, suddenly a massive planetary object appears from the sky. When it appears, all defeated Master Initials are revived and it is not a regular star, it is a forbidden star which hides the final and strongest forbidden creature, the king of all forbiddens. *As the Revolutionary Teams had identified the Forbidden Star as the cause of all, they are heading towards it. The path torwards it is a maze and is very difficult to pass but Team Tech guided them to the Forbidden Star using their intelligence. *However, the Initials were not giving up; the Forbidden Star sent out many Master Initials and Initials X to fight the Revolutionaries. Magurakazura, D2M of Team Acme has consumed many of the Initials and powered up into Doguraeater, D2M2. *It was later revealed at this moment that Team Acme are actually Initials born to consume Revolutionaries. *Doguraeater then creates Mad Dead Wood, Seductive of D and angered by this heartless betrayal, Team Doremi fought Acme. *Then suddenly Invaders which were created by VV-8's technology appeared and attacked the Revolutionaries. It was later known that the Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity used VV-8's technology to create the Invader Virus. *Team Damama sees that Team Hamukatsu would be best to attack the forbidden star itself, so they dealt with VV-8 for Hamukatsu. The tribe leader Puchohenza, Mia Moja, his friend Wachagona, Muen Zangu and the shaman Weiyou, Muji has pushed Damama's morale to the extreme. Wachagona created Wild Safari Channel, D of Great Revolution and Damama's final war begins. *Doremi fights with Acme, Damama fought with VV-8 and Hamukatsu has finally went to the forbidden star. *Then suddenly a new master initials appears in front of Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader, but he is a betrayed one who helps the Revolutionaries. For he is Kill the Borof, Rebellion of K, a reincarnation of Death the Lost, Demon Revolution fused with Hellborof, Supreme Dragon Edge. Despite being a Master Initials, he did not forget his former destiny and helped the Revolutionaries. *When Dokindam X first appeared in this world, people were malicious, and they drowned in their power, used people against their will, but Dokindam X is used by the Forbidden Star himself. *Then as Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity used the power of the forbidden to create invaders, Redzone, Roaring Invasion was born. Then Redzone was absorbing Dokindam X's powers and became Blackout, ZERO Invasion. And they were all puppets of the Forbidden Star, and Blackout is the key to liberating it. And thus it was created for its big bang. *Then due to Blackout, the forbidden star was liberated, and the final and most terrifying forbidden creature, Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon was born, and it crushed Kill the Borof with great ease. *Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader tried to stop Dormageddon X with his final revolution but failed...But at this moment, suddenly a Golden Light appears and surrounds him...and he has became the Dragon of all Dragons, The Final Dragon Final Dogiragolden! *He has the abiliity to activate Final Final Revolution which has amazing destructive power. It crashed Dormageddon X with extreme power and everyone thinks that he will win. *However, suddenly it was revealed that Dormageddon X's hands and legs are dispensable and it simply removed all of them until his head remains. *It was later revealed that the Final Final Revolution can only be activated once and Dogiragolden was unable to activate it again. *Everyone was now shrouded in despair and it was only a matter of time before the world is destroyed. *As the revolutionaries plunged into despair again, suddenly the smell of curry bun appears in the air...and Hamukatsuman Ace, Brave 1 appeared as a golden curry bun. It was not a regular curry bun but it is a forbidden curry bun, the Curry Bread of the Universe. *Hamukatusman was now consumed by Dogiragolden and it has given the energy for him to refight and Dogiragolden was increased by insane amounts of power. *Dogiragolden was now filled with the immense power of the world and he struck Dormageddon X with full force. He broke all of his cores and it was...defeated! *The Revolutionaries had been filled with joy and celebrated and everyone was happy. *However in the same time the massive power of Dormageddon X and Dogiragolden has conflicted and destroyed all dragons, and thus the world no longer has any more dragons. *Then suddenly one day after a hundred thousand years new lifeforms began to emerge. Out of them, there was a Mineral Giant of Light that is called "Metallica" and a man with a bazooka riding a horse with a gun as a head dashes from the sunset into the wilderness. *A Dragon World has been bereft of Dragons and now new races of creatures are replacing them. *A new generation is about to begin...... Characters Revolutionary Army Team Hamukatsu *''Leader'' **Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader *''Teammate'' **Hamukatsuman, No.1 Wind (Briking, Deluxe) **Bosskatsu, Man 2 **Katsuemon, Blade 3 **Mishra, Triple Star Iron Man Team Damama *''Leader'' **Puchohenza, Mia Moja *''Teammate'' **Damama, Moja **Nbaba, Nbibi **Wekapipo, Tatu *''Puchohenza's friend'' **Wachagona, Muen Zangu *''Elder'' **Weiyou, Muji Team Doremi *''Leader'' **Miracle Star, Heaven Revolutionary Knight Emperor *''Teammate'' **Doremi, Time 1 **Fasola, Time 2 **Sido, Time 3 **Belufare, Great Cathedral *''Came to help from the future (Possibly real leader)'' **Miradante Twelve, Time Pope Team Tech *''Leader'' **Ooparts, Last Question **Question, Secret Revolutionary Questioner *''Staff'' **Malvartz, Staff of the Questioner *''Teammate'' **Tech, "Question 1" **Noron, "Question 2" **Jiin, "Question 3" Team Acme *''Leader'' **Demonkazura, Evil Revolutionary Grudge Weed *''Powered Up Forms'' **Magurakazura, D2M **Doguraeater, D2M2 *''Teammate'' **Acme, First Seed **Tamagineil, Second Seed **Beroringa, Third Seed Initials Master Initials *''Serving under the forbidden'' **Forbidden Voltron, D2-V (Forbidden Gigatron, D2V2) **Heavy Pop, D2P **King Walsura, D2S **Jigokushivaku, D2K **Godfather, D2G **Yaw Sark, D2Y **Bubble, D2B **Jelvis, D2J **Magurakazura, D2M (Doguraeater, D2M2) **Wild Speed, D2W (Giga Speed, D2W2) *''Betrayed'' **Kill the Borof, Rebellion of K D2 Field *''Built by Master Initials'' **Psychedelic Garden, Paradise of D **Walsura Institute, Malicious of D **Haridelberg, Hell of D **Arena Kamone, Firefighting of D **Zundoko Sunny Stage, Flowery Way of D **Dokindam Area, Forbidden of D **Jail House Lock, Jail of D **Merry Boy Round, Cradle of D **All for One, Machine of D **Venomic Hazard, Violent Poison of D **Mad Dead Wood, Seductive of D *''Built by Team Damama'' **Big Bang Festival Life, D of Revolution **Wild Safari Channel, D of Great Revolution Forbidden *Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden *VV-8, Forbidden Machine *Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon Invader *Mauriel, Nine Extremes Elemental *Redzone X, Forbidden Lightning Sonic Invader ZERO *Blackout, ZERO Invasion *The ZERO, Black Speed Category:Timeline